Snow White
by MarquisGrey
Summary: Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as ebony... Not really.   Based on the classic fairytale. O.C. Greenland   Crepe and Macaron.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO~! I am Alix.

This is my first fanfiction, so please no flames. Give criticism if you will. But be nice about it. THANK YOU~!

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. It's golden glow just barely showing through the clouds. The servants slowly lit the lamps guiding to the large medieval castle. The cooks were preparing the large supper held by the Queen Consort. The maids were busy sweeping the array of leaves on the courtyard. And as the sound of sweeping, the strong smell of roasting meat and the familiar glow of light illuminated from the hung lamps, a beautiful girl sat in the garden.<p>

She was beautiful, without a doubt; ash blonde hair just slightly below her shoulders, skin so fair and smooth and mesmerizing hazel brown eyes. But despite her beautiful features, she remained simple. Wearing only a cream-colored dress with a tight brown corset and bohemian boots, she quietly read her books on the soft green grass.

"Princesa Laila!" A tall green eyed man came bouncing down a path of roses.

"ANTONIO. YOU FREAKING BASTARD. MY FLOWERS." Greenland glared at Antonio.

"I apologize, princesa." Spain bowed, looking rather ashamed about ruining his ward's flowers. "Your stepmother called for you. She says to come to dinner."

"Why should I? She would just insult me and send me away with court laughing behind my back." Greenland said. "And I would rather wait for Father to return."

Antonio softened at the young princess's love for her father. "You know your father. He's of fighting a war. You should be proud of him."

"Still, I don't want to be abused by her again. I just want to wait for my father. Ask the servants to bring out food. I'll eat here." Laila said, shooing Spain away with her hand.

"Are you sure, princesa?" He said with great hesitance. He has worked for the Queen long enough to know how much she despised her stepdaughter. It was sad really, Laila was only seven when her mother died then her father married a devil of a woman because the Dowager Princess wanted her only son to have good relations with Russia; and since the Russian princess's arrival, she has abused, hurt, insulted Laila till her eyes were flooded with tears.

_But not in a few days, not anymore, _Laila thought. _Father is coming home. Everything would be alright again._

"I'll get your dinner, princesa." Spain bowed and slowly retreated. He glanced back at the girl. _Laila, I hope your father is alright. Without them, you're just waiting for your life to change. _

"Join me." Laila whispered. Spain turned around and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm your guard, princesa. I must watch over you." Spain spoke the line he's been fed to say his entire life.

"I just don't want to be alone." Laila said, closing her eyes. "I wish Mother were here."

Spain sat down beside her and pulled her into his embrace. Laila softly cried. "I want Mother. I want to see my mother."

"I know, princesa." Spain softly said, caressing her hair.

Spain has always been the one to comfort Greenland. It was a platonic affair, but everyone knew how much Spain loved and was dedicated to the princess. He hoped one day she would find herself and leave her life here and find the happiness that she deserved. And hopefully, the day she left, it would be with him.

"Think of it this way, your father is coming home. Be happy." Spain said, trying to brighten the crying Greenland. He lifted her chin and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"BUT MOTHER STILL ISN'T HERE IS SHE?" Greenland cried, burying her face into Spain's shirt.

Spain rolled his green eyes. _This girl_, he thought. "Stop crying, princesa. We're in the garden remember? Let's talk about this later."

Greenland nodded as she stood up. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and smiled reluctantly. "I wonder when Father will be back. When do you think he'll be back, Antonio?" She asked childishly.

"I'm not sure, princesa." Spain said. "Come let us go."

The Greenlandic princess nodded and stood up, brushing pieces of grass from the skirt of her dress.

* * *

><p>Two days later…<p>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in the Nordic castle. Spain was just explaining things to the guards in the Grand Hall when…<p>

"Antonio! The men in the guard tower said they saw father's carriage nearby! HE MUST BE NEARBY!" Greenland screamed, pouncing on Spain's back.

"No shit, Sherlock." Spain rolled his eyes as Greenland got off Spain's back and turned to look at him.

Greenland frowned and smacked the back of Spain's head. "YOU DARE CURSE? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" She scolded him. Spain just smirked.

"Come. Let us go." Greenland said.

"Come? Oh sure. Which room do you want to do it in?" A very Asian-like voice said behind them. Spain and Greenland turned to see South Korea grinning behind them.

"IM YONG SOO. WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU FUCKING BEEN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." Spain shouted, grabbing a tomato from his back and throwing it at South Korea. South Korea neatly dodged it.

"Flying tomatoes. Normal, don't worry guys." Greenland murmured turning away. "I'm going to greet Father now! The men saw Father's carriage from the guard tower."

"UNCLE YAO IS BACK?" South Korea screamed and ran like lightning out of the Grand Hall.

As the entrance to the castle opened, one by one the carriages passed until Greenland's father's carriage finally came.

Spain saw the happiness in Greenland's eyes. He and South Korea looked at each other. They both knew how much the princess loved her father. He was all she had left.

But King Yao wasn't in his carriage. Instead a precession of grief stricken soldiers came in carrying their beloved king's casket.

South Korea and Spain heard Greenland's gasp as she saw her father's mangled corpse. Spain saw the little tears coming out of her eyes.

_No. Not King Yao too. _Spain thought. It was already bad enough with her mother gone, now her father too. Spain knew it was just a few more seconds until Greenland broke down.

"FATHER! NO!" Greenland screamed, she ran towards the casket. The soldiers knew how much the princess loved her father, they backed away from the casket as soon as they set it do the ground.

And Greenland just stared at the casket. Tears flowing down, she knew that was it. She had only Spain and South Korea and only God knew how long that would last.

_This is it. _Greenland realized. She turned away to see the grim faces of South Korea and Spain.

And behind them was a tall Russian woman.

"My queen." Greenland, South Korea and Spain muttered as they bowed down.

The Russian woman smirked. "My subjects."

* * *

><p>Well... Wasn't that interesting? This chapter is pretty serious. Just an intro really. The rest of the story is suppose to be all silly and stuff.<p>

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The mourning kingdom was silent.

This was a rare case. The Nordic kingdom was usually lively and happy under their great King Yao. But all that changed when he died.

The funeral procession was long and utterly heart-breaking. All that the citizens could think about is the mourning princess. They all knew how much the Queen Consort loathed Princess Laila Meeraq Andersen. And how would she be now? Her father was gone.

The citizens entered the mountainous field in utter silence, no weeping. Just the grief stricken faces. All wore white; the colour of death.

The field was a rather famous one, it held the Nordic kingdom's Royal Mausoleum. It was an elaborate building many would say, an Ancient Greek- type building with marble columns and gold statues of past monarchs standing on the perimeter of the field.

It was seen a million times by citizens, for this is where the monarchs had events such as speeches. But there was a new addition to the vast field, one yet to be seen.

It was a statue of the newly deceased King Yao as he was in his youth.

And there stood at the foot of the statue was Greenland. In a long elaborate black dress with white patterns and her family's emblem that hung on a golden chain around her fair neck. Her hair was put up in an elaborate bun, showing both her beautiful face, her blood shot eyes and her sad expression. The last two being something not even the nicest of make-up could hide.

Beside her was Spain who was equally as pained. King Yao was like a father to him. King Yao was the one who took him in after his father died and trusted him to care for his daughter. Spain owed everything to him.

And as the ceremony proceeded, everyone grew to ignore the sayings of the Arch Bishop in front of them. All he said were pointless words about what the king has done. To the people, it wasn't what he has done. But rather what he did.

He did everything for his kingdom. He visited the poor, treated the people equally, he was just and right. He had the courage and makings of a true king.

"… And now we say goodbye to our beloved king." The Arch Bishop said with the utmost solemn expression.

And one by one, the people left their white roses on the king's coffin.

Finally, it was the Queen Consort's turn. She softly laid her white rose and lifted three fingers to her red lips and placed her fingers on the coffin. It was a goodbye. A goodbye to someone who was respected and important, but not a goodbye to someone you cared about.

Greenland slowly approached her father's coffin. _This is it. I will never come this near to Father again. _She thought. _Father, I love you._

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later…<em>

* * *

><p>Greenland, South Korea and Spain sat in the massive library in the castle, Greenland reading Dante's Inferno and Spain and South Korea playing chess. It was a very silent event, mostly due to Greenland's current mood; which was depression, angst, aggression, sadness and a girl who would give an impression of going through early menopause.<p>

"LAILA! LAILA!" South Korea yelled. "OI! LAILA!" He waved his hands in front of Greenland's face. "LOOK! CAKE!" He shouted, shoving chocolate cake in her face. "You've got be kidding me. Cake and no reaction. What has happened to the world?"

"Hmm… What?" Greenland said, rather absent minded of her surroundings. She was deep in her thought again, Spain would often assume. He was heart-broken by Greenland's personality now. The usually lively, charming, sarcastic young girl was gone and was replaced by a grey shell.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to annoy you." South Korea smiled cheekily. It forced though. He knew what Greenland was going through and he tried to cheer her up with his usual charming existence.

"Oh. Okay." Greenland said quite blankly. She then returned to reading. "_No word of them survives their living season. Mercy and Justice deny them even a name." _She recited. "I wonder if Father is in a good place."

"Of course he is." South Korea said. "He was a good man, a good uncle. I doubt he would deserve any punishment in hell. Stop reading that book. You'll just make yourself feel bad."

"It's been two weeks, Laila." Spain said, rubbing Greenland's back, trying to comfort her.

"Why should I?" Greenland continued sulking.

"Because there's more to life than this." Spain said. "You have to stop being like this."

"And what? Mother Russia would just abuse me even more. She's just letting me off now because she has to act as if she's still 'mourning' for Father. She never loved him at all. All that bitch cares about is wealth." Greenland said, closing her eyes, not allowing any tears to escape. "I'll be in my room."

South Korea and Spain just nodded as Greenland stood up to leave. She hurried out of the library and headed to her own. As she did she would hear the servants still muttering their condolences for her lost.

As she entered her room, she just let the tears fall. _I'm tired of being seen as this sad, pathetic thing. _She thought. But she knew well enough that she herself was forcing herself to be this way out of grief.

Greenland slowly unsheathed a knife from underneath the carpet in the small corner of her room and pulled up the long sleeve of the purple corset dress she wore. There on her fair white arm laid red scars. She slowly dragged the knife on to her skin and as she cried, all she could think was the physical pain. The pain was so much that she almost forgot about her father's death.

She then quietly then washed the blood on her arm and some drops on the floor and retreated to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Still serious. But yeah~ If you guys haven't gotten it yet, China is Greenland's father. And I'm using Fem. Russia as Greenland's stepmother. She is yet to be revealed.<p>

And also, I sincerely apologize if you guys find this chapter extremely short.

Other than that, thanks for reading~! PLEASE REVIEW BY PRESSING THAT GENIUS BUTTON DOWN THERE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Im back with a new chapter at last!

Oh and I would like say something...

Greenland is NOT my OC. It belongs to a couple of friends of mine. Im simply borrowing Greenland. Their account name is Crepe and Macaron. Read their stories! THEY ARE WAY BETTER THAN MINE. *ADVERTISES* SO READ IT.

* * *

><p>It was midday the next day when Greenland was called upon by her stepmother, the Queen Consort Anya Braginskaya.<p>

"Mother Russia." Greenland bowed to her knees on the soft Persian carpet lain in front of the elaborate canopied throne.

"Laila." Russia simply said, her beautiful face curled up into a cold smile and her violet-red eyes screaming death.

"What may I do for you?" Greenland said, rising from her kneeled position and shivering in what suddenly seemed to be an ice cold room. She has always been like this in front of Russia. She was a decent stepmother and queen no doubt, she gave food to the poor and whatnot and she treated Greenland alright, not too abusive or mean but she had an aura of death, like she was going to kill you any second without hesitation if you dare go against her. And when someone did go against her, she would never think twice about who she would hurt. Her words were like daggers to the heart.

But Greenland, South Korea, Spain and China all knew something the rest of the kingdom didn't. They all knew of the queen's obsession with her beauty and wealth. Anya believed that she had every right to be the way she was. And although Anya normally treated Greenland and the aforementioned with respect and kindness, she was a woman who you couldn't help but hate. Her outwardly attitude was cheerful yes, but her craving for spilled blood was there.

"You, Yong Soo and Antonio shall go to Norway on a diplomatic journey. You are to treat the royal family there with respect, dignity and you shall carry the name of our kingdom, understood?" Russia said rather coldly, throwing daggers from her violet-red eyes. "You shall pack your finest clothes and stay at their court for at least a month."

"Yes, my queen." Greenland bowed again, at 90 degrees and quickly left the room, leaving a trigger happy Russia to her plans.

* * *

><p>"Yes, right away, your majesty." Murmured a servant as he bowed and scurried out of the room in haste.<p>

Queen Anya sat silently in front of her dresser, sipping her English Breakfast tea. Like Greenland, she had enormous beauty, pale white skin like a bowl of whip cream yet to be touched, pale blonde hair, unique Russian features and lastly, rare violet eyes with just a hint of red. But unlike Greenland, she flaunted her beauty. She was considered still young, yes, no more than twenty nine years old and it wasn't like she was going to lose any of her beauty or youth anytime soon. But she still did everything she could to keep her beauty and youth for she was afraid of one thing, time.

She tried bathing in virgin's blood, only to be repulsed by it immensely afterwards. She tried all sorts of herbal potions, none of which has ever taken effect. And finally she tried dark magic, here she found her solution.

Placing her tea cup delicately on the saucer, she rose from her seat and stood in front of a mirror. It was an antique mirror with golden gildings, quite a normal looking mirror really. But as the queen slid her pale hands daintily on the left side of the mirror, she released five small latches that kept the mirror closed and with that a black descending staircase was found.

* * *

><p>"Eduard." The queen spoke as she entered a circular medieval styled room. Here resided a young blonde Estonian man, one by the name of Eduard von Bock. He had charismatic green eyes, white skin and delicately refined European features. He wore a long black coat, with a heavy hood on his blonde hair and fanned out and rested on his shoulder, he wore a Victorian dress suit underneath and carried with him a heavy Narra wood staff with geometric patterns. Currently, he stood motionlessly, staring over an iron cauldron filled with a milk-like substance. It was a peculiar thing, really; for the cauldron stood over no fire but instead stood on the cold concrete ground, also the cauldron was as big as a bath.<p>

"My queen." Estonia said, smiling and bowing to Russia.

Estonia was a peculiar boy. A slight near-sighted boy of no more than sixteen of age and he too like his cauldron was extremely peculiar. He came from a far off land from the capital of the kingdom and was a rich noble who was widely reputed to have mystic powers. He was often accused of being a male witch, a being of the supernaturally evil, he was on one fall day, ordered by the local Christian Orthodox priest to be put to death. And the citizens of the area obliged to his order for majority of the area was Christian Orthodox and frankly they were scared out of their wits of the strange blonde boy. But what happened was different from what they planned.

"Eduard, sit." Anya commanded as she sat on the soft chaise. Estonia sat on a cushioned pillow right in front of her. "Mirror, mirror of fall, tell me who is the most beautiful of them all."

Estonia's eyes turned a bright eerily glowing silver as he was commanded, "You, my queen. You are the most beautiful of them all." He answered in an ancient voice, so different from the one he used every day.

"Good." The queen smiled as the Estonian man started to shake epileptically. She ignored this and walked out of the room in a dignified manner.

"But there is another…" Estonia whispered when Russia left the room and before he could finish what he was saying, his eyes glowed green once again and collapsed on the concrete floor.

* * *

><p>"HYUNG! TONI HYUNG!" South Korea yelled in his overly brash manner. He ran down the stone pavement of Greenland's rose garden.<p>

Spain who was currently talking to the guards about the safety measurements for the princess in the rose garden, turned around to see South Korea nearly stumbling down to the Greenland's burgundy roses, crushing some in his attempt to catch Spain who was near to not walking at all.

"Jesus, Yong Soo. Do you want to be murdered?" Spain said after he bid goodbye to the guards and walked towards the South Korean crown prince.

"No. I, in fact, do not want to die." South Korea said, waving his hands impatiently. "We're going to Norway!"

"Say what now?" Spain asked in an American ghetto accent and rather failed at it. _Damn you Alfred_, he thought. He knew the Queen was going to pull them out of her court sooner or later, but Norway? Why Norway?

"I SAID WE'RE GOING TO BLOODY NORWAY, YOU ARSE! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME?" He screamed like England and like Spain failed at mimicking the accent. South Korea was clearly excited while Spain was rather thoughtful of the situation.

"HYUNG! Pay attention to me! I heard Norwegian girls are really pretty? Like really, really pretty. And we get to stay at the Icelandic court too! I love Auntie Anya now!" South Korea started rambling and spurting out plenty of random things.

"Sure. Keep loving it." Spain murmured to himself as he let South Korea talk about how pretty Norwegian girls were.

"What'd you say, hyung?" South Korea asked as Spain just sighed.

"Nothing, Yong Soo, simply nothing." Spain said reluctantly as South Korea continued speaking.

* * *

><p>Estonia woke up from an uncomfortable slumber on the cold floor.<p>

"Anya… Queen Anya… Have mercy on me." He cried softly. The epileptic fits have been getting worse each time the queen asked him for an answer to her question and left him to his epileptic fits as soon as she got her answer. "I need to get out of here…" He cried. But he knew he couldn't. One step out of the castle walls, he would be a man with a bounty on his head for being born as he was and the queen holding his life by a small thread.

And quite literally did she hold it.

* * *

><p>Well. There we are.<p>

I havent posted a new chapter in a week and I feel so disappointed in myself! WHY PROCRASTINATION, WHY?

Anyways... Yeah. This is the new chapter with the revealing of Estonia and Fem. Russia.

Enjoy! AND PRESS THAT GENIUS BUTTON. DO IT. OR ELSE. *sound effects*

Footnotes:

-If you notice South Korea calls Spain 'hyung'. This is a respectful term in South Korea for 'older brother' or an older male.

-I also put in one paragraph that Fem. Russia tried bathing in virgin's blood. This was actually an old legend and practice done in the 15th century. I based it off the Legend of the Countess of Bathory.

-Also, I know Estonia is seventeen. Not sixteen. I'm just making it sixteen for _certain _reasons.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *Begs on knees*

* * *

><p>The days came by quickly. Greenland was still the sad soul that she was since her father's death, Spain was still trying to cox her out of her depressive state and South Korea was still as childish as always. And tomorrow, they were to go to Norway.<p>

"Antonio?" Greenland's voice rang across the silent library where Spain, Greenland and the occasional South Korea usually spent their afternoons. This afternoon was really like no other from any other day actually; even the silent part was a growing common among the castle. Even when the castle didn't have that certain flare of life anymore, one filled by the used-to be happy princess, people went on with their lives.

"Sí, princesa?" Spain said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Mother Russia. Why do you she wants us to go Norway?" Greenland asked Spain. It was a wondering question even Spain himself was asking the same thing.

"To be honest, I don't know." Spain said, looking at Greenland. "We would find out long enough." He murmured as he looked at Greenand' pained face as the sun set seen from the gigantic clear window of the library.

* * *

><p>"LAILA NOONA!" South Korea shouted inside the carriage. "Antonio Hyung won't give me back my hat! I like that hat!"<p>

"Not until you behave." Spain said, keeping the hat in his bag.

"Oh Jesus, Toni. Just give the poor Korean boy his hat back." Greenland scolded Spain in a superior tone.

"Who's side are you on here? This is discipline for you! You were arguing just yesterday how pathetic the western way of disciplining children was!" Spain complained.

"HEAR THAT HYUNG? LAILA NOONA IS ON MY SIDE!" South Korea boasted with utter glee. He then leaned back on the cushioned chairs of the large carriage singing Korean songs.

It was a very long journey. It would take about two days from the kingdom all the way to Norway. It would rather difficult too. They rode in an elaborate carriage and set up tents to sleep in at night. They were also accompanied by no less than thirty servants to cater to their every need.

Most of the trip was spent by Spain and South Korea's endless bickering, Greenland looking outside of the window and admiring the views, and Spain, if not bickering with South Korea, looking at Greenland with that retarded completely-in-love-but-she-doesn't-know smile.

South Korea knew of course of Spain's infatuation with his cousin. He kept quiet about it too, which was something very un-South Korea like. He would also sometimes wonder if Spain was right for Greenland. He was brave, strong, handsome, tall and had this thing for tomatoes. (As tomatoes were a good source of energy, claimed Spain.) And lastly, he cared for Greenland more than his life. So to make things short, he approved of Spain's unrequited love. _Laila Noona is so dense. I wonder if she'll ever love Spain, _South Korea thought.

Greenland was looking outside the window in absolute tranquillity. The view was quite beautiful, consisting on mountains in the distance of a soft grey colour, evergreen trees here and there and soft green fields. There were also rams and shepherds carrying herding staves. It was quite peaceful. It gave Greenland also time to think.

She noticed in the past few weeks how people always seemed to grow farther and farther away. True, she was an emotional wreck since her father's death. But that didn't mean she was that depressed, right? But if that was otherwise was an incorrect assumption, she might be scaring people away. Scaring herself with knives in the dead of the night didn't help either, she thought

There was also the question of why they were going to Norway. Russia just sent them there with no such information. But neither did Greenland or the others have any choice but to obey. She was the queen, of course.

Night started to fall over and the servants started to set up the tents for Spain, Greenland and South Korea.

It was a large and very red octagon-shaped tent with red satin mats and pillows all over. There were also three down mats sitting in three of the eight corners of the tent with a thin burgundy cloth dividing the corners. One was for Greenland, one for Spain and one for South Korea. Inside the divided corners were velvet and satin cots to sleep in and a small Japanese table and cushion to sit on and write on. And the rest of the space was for general usage.

Greenland who was already ready to go to sleep was lying on her cot and thinking how Spain first came into her life. It was a silly and random thought but at the moment, that was all Greenland could think of. She remembered how he was not just Princess Laila's guardian. He was King Yao's best friend's son. Spain's father was a tough man. Worked hard for the kingdom and also flirted with girls 24/7. But he died. Simple as that, he died. China was so heartbroken over what happened, he took in the young Spaniard and gave his life to his only child, the heir to his kingdom.

But that was before China married Russia. Originally, China's wife, Greenland's mother, was a princess of Crete. But she wasn't enough. It was a love match yes, but it was a diplomatic disadvantage. Crete was known for their many failed kings, especially King Minos, who was Greenland's paternal grandfather.

It rather sad really, what happened to Spain but also, it did help him become how he became now and even as dense as Greenland was, she did notice every once in a while how much he wished for his family back.

Greenland slowly closed her eyes and dreamed of the stars high above her.

"Noona?" South Korea called as he lifted the cloth obscuring Greenland's portion of the tent. He looked down to find a sleeping form of blonde hair. He turned around and saw Spain. "She's asleep. Now what?"

Spain shrugged. "I know, you know." South Korea said, crossing his arms in a childlike manner and sat down on a mat in the center of the tent

"Know what?" Spain said lifting his eyebrow as if he wanted to scare the younger boy away, but inside he was scared. He knew his place. Being in love with the princess was a terrible fate especially in his position. _And if Laila knew… _He thought. Spain sat silently beside South Korea on the mat.

"You're in love with Laila Noona!" He screamed like a child getting a gift on Christmas day.

Spain was bewildered at the boy's observance of his actions and his reaction. Was he really that obvious of his feelings? And did South Korea not understand the predicament of his situation?

"It's obvious too." Spain mentally kicked himself as the South Korean boy continued. "I mean look at you! You're blushing! Red as a tomato!" South Korea squealed happily.

"Yong Soo…" Spain was starting to get uncomfortable as South Korea continued.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME. I'M BORED, OKAY? I NEED SOMETHING TO DO! I'M A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE. I WANT TO DO SOMETHING." He pointed at Spain face with his little eyes glaring daggers.

"Keep quiet." Spain hissed. "You know why I haven't said anything."

"Boo-hoo. Forget the stupid law. I'M THE PRINCE. THE GREAT PRINCE I MIGHT ADD. THIRD IN LINE TO THE THRONE. I SAY YOU GO TO MY COUSIN FIRST THING TOMORROW MORNING AND CONFESS TO HER." South Korea said with a chibi-like authority.

"The law clearly states that a princess or prince cannot marry a peasant." Spain said sadly. _This is the first time I've seen him soooo depressed. SOUTH KOREA MUST HELP, _South Korea thought.

"FORGET THE LAW." South Korea yelled. He then raised his middle finger and said "So from now on, by the power vested in me, as the ever great prince, you are hereby obligated to confess to Laila Noona or you will face the wrath of the great Im Yong Soo."

"Yong Soo…" Spain said unsurely.

"Don't worry, hyung. Leave it all to me." South Korea said as he smiled happily.

* * *

><p>"NOONA. WAKE UP!" South Korea yelled as he jumped on top of Greenland. "NOONA. WAKE UP!"<p>

"GO AWAY BEFORE I MURDER YOU. NOW. GO AWAY." Greenland muttered, still very much asleep.

South Korea pulled at her arms until she was in an upright position. "Antonio Hyung has a friend outside the tent. Her name is Natalia Alfroskaya. She's so pretty too! I think Toni Hyung _likes _her. She's scary though. She brought knives with her and acted as if there were stuffed toys! Knives aren't stuffed toys!" South Korea yelled.

Greenland shot her morning glory and very sleepy eyes wide open.

_Caught_. _Why you so green all of a sudden, Noona? _South Korea thought.

"Natalia?" Greenland asked. "What's she doing here?"

"You know her, Noona?" South Korea asked, not at all surprised.

"An old friend of mine and Antonio's. A very old friend." Greenland gritted. through her teeth.

"You don't say now?" South Korea said as both he and Greenland entered the common area of the place.

And there seated right beside Spain was a beautiful young blonde girl with amazing cobalt blue eyes.

"Your highness, Princess Laila." Belarus said, as she rose and bowed to the princess.

* * *

><p>YES! I FINALLY UPDATED AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES!<p>

It's final exams this week! Wish me luck.

Thank you for reading! *bows 90 degrees*

This chapter is just a starting chapter, as I like to call it. There's more to come. And hopefully I can post them soon.

I don't know about all of you, but I quite liked South Korea in this chapter. Since Greenland is a dense fool (as I have portrayed), South Korea is to help her!

THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW. PITY THIS SOUL AND REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!

Footnotes:

-Noona means older female in South Korea. This is usually spoken by a male to an older female.


	5. Chapter 5

Estonia stood in front of his cauldron. He was awaiting his mistress' arrival. _How long has it been? _Estonia would sometimes think as he waited for her. It's been a long time was all he knew. For the past years of his stay in the room, he's not seen the sun nor has he breathed fresh air. The queen has had him locked up with all needed amenities one might possibly want. And simply, Estonia bided his time.

Estonia was not allowed to escape though. And he couldn't. Once he showed his face to civilization again, he would have a bounty on his head and his head on a guillotine.

"_Russia is falling down~ Falling down~ Falling down~" _Estonia sang. He knew it well enough even if the queen didn't.

This was how it was for Estonia. He would wait in front of his cauldron in his robes, he would answer his mistress's question, and he would face another epileptic attack and wake up the next day to do the exact same thing all over again.

The epileptic attacks were painful. It was a wonder to queen how it happened. Estonia was a virile and strong young man. But little did she know that she was the cause of what was happening to him. Every time she asked for an answer, the magic that kept Estonia alive was slowly killing him. He was an oracle, you see. A powerful oracle, but he was very young; barely any experience.

Estonia could still remember how he first discovered his powers.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>The yellow and orange leaves just kept falling down. The blue skies were tinged with purple and orange. Young Estonia ran around with a tall man following him. They were currently in the shores of a lake north of the town they lived in.<p>

"FATHER! Stop chasing me!" Young Estonia yelled happily.

His father kept chasing him in a circular notion. Estonia's mother smiled at them from a distance on a red mat. "Don't go off to far!" They heard her shout from a distance near the trees.

The young Estonia ran off a bit into the river. This was a long time ago, you see. The lake was so unpolluted and the world was so young that you could still see the very bottom of the lake.

"Father! I want to swim!" Young Estonia cried out in a happy voice.

"Go ahead, son!" His father encouraged. It was a happy day and not wanting to ruin anything, every whim of the young Estonian boy was granted even if the consequences were horrendous. They would later face the wrath of Estonia's mother, Estonia's father thought before Estonia jumped into the lake. Estonia's father followed.

Young Estonia swam as fast as his little arms could take him. _WOW! It's so deep! AND BLUE! I LIKE BLUE! _Young Estonia would think in all his childhood wonder. But little did he see three dark grey figures just seen on the shore of the other side of the lake. Estonia's father did not see either, for all his attention was on his son.

Estonia continued swimming until he dived under and swam around his father and popped his little blonde head behind his father and started splashing water at his father's also blonde head.

"Got you!" Happy Estonia screamed in a girly voice as he giggled.

"No…" Estonia's father slowly said. "I GOT YOU!" He splashed water at his son and they continued playing like little children.

Estonia's father loved these moments when he wasn't living in fear and instead was just with his son. Acting normal and having fun. But this was not the fate to be bestowed upon the father and son.

The sky suddenly turned into a stormy grey. The wind blew cold and the sun was no longer shining and was replaced by distant sounds of thunder. Three grey figures in long hooded coats slowly walked on the water as Jesus Christ did in the Bible.

Estonia, being the young naïve boy he was, slowly lifted his head to his father. His father's face was a mask of horror. And even Estonia knew then that something bad was about to happen.

"Father?" Estonia said as they continued floating silently in the water.

"Eduard. Swim. Swim back to your mother." Estonia's father ordered silently.

"NO! FATHER!" Estonia shouted in disbelief. Why would his father ask him to do that? What about him?

"Where are you going, little boy?" A cold menacing voice asked. It was a voice of a woman.

Estonia shivered in fear. "Father…" He whispered into the damp cloth of his father's cloak.

"When I say go. You go. No ifs, no buts. Do you understand, Eduard?" Estonia's father said to young Estonia. Estonia nodded.

"Why hello, Estonia. Long time no see." Another cold figure asked, he turned towards Estonia. "You have grown so much. How quickly time flies." The cold figure continued. It was a voice of a man.

"We were once in combat together. Never again will that happen. No matter what you say." Estonia's father sneered at the figures.

"BUT YOU WILL JOIN US." The third grey figure said with emphasis in all of his words. It was a voice of a man.

"No." Was all the father said.

"Let the meek inherit the earth then." The first spoke. "And under the earth will they inherit."

"EDUARD. GO!" Estonia's father screamed at the top of his voice. A bright light shined in front of them and before Estonia was a ring of blue fire.

Estonia, frightened, swam with all his might back to his mother but the second figure who spoke blocked his way. "Where are you going, poppet?" His voice sneered.

The figure then created a flame of black fire in his hand. "Good bye, poppet." He threw the flame into Estonia's small face. Estonia squeezed his eyes shut.

But he felt nothing; nothing but the ice cold water of the lake in droplets on his face.

The man stuttered, "No. It's not- it's not possible."

The third man spoke, "So it seems that you taught him some tricks, old man."

"Do you think I will let you have my son that easily?" Estonia's father said as he swam towards his son and pulled him into a protective embrace and as he did Estonia heard a voice in head. _When I tap your back three times, swim back to your mother and tell her torm. Think of pine trees and snow. I'll catch up with you as soon as possible. _The voice said.

"The deal was made years ago. You promised us the blood of that bastard king!" The cold female voice yelled. "IF WE CANNOT HAVE THE KING'S BLOOD, WE WILL HAVE YOUR SON'S."

The cold figure raised her raised her left hand and a small ball of yellow light appeared. "A small little ball of sunshine, let your son feel its strength." She threw it in anger towards Estonia's small figure.

"NO!" Estonia's father said, as he tapped Estonia's back. Estonia's head went underwater as he tried to open his eyes and swim with his head under the water. Under the water he saw his father rise above the water and throw his own small balls of light. Estonia could not believe it. He had heard the words of the figures, could his father really be a killer?

He could not even imagine it, so he swam as fast as he could back to his mother, he thought of the snow and the pine trees on his family's farm land. But as he reached the shore, he heard several booms of thunder, he turned to see three cold grey figures advancing towards the shore with a corpse in their arms. He ran towards his mother.

"MOTHER. TORM. FATHER SAID TORM." Estonia yelled as he gripped his mother's skirt. Estonia's mother's eyes widened in horror as she saw the quickly advancing figures. She said words in a strange language, whether it was Latin or Greek or something not of this world, Estonia could not tell.

To Estonia's amazement, as his mother said the words, they were slowly becoming translucent with a soft yellow light around them. And as they were nearly gone, he heard a loud scream of no as he was hit by a ray of black lighting. His mother was unable to protect him as her spell made her both vulnerable and unable to stop her words as she focused to get them out of the place.

Estonia fell into his mother's arms as they slowly disappeared from the angry grey figures and slowly appeared back in their own home.

Estonia remember this mother's sad face as she realized her husband died. She had no choice but to tell Estonia what they were. They were Oracles. Magical beings that were constantly abused for their powers and visions, whether they were abused or they abused their own powers. The three cold figures were explained to Estonia as the Furies. A group of cold grey figures that were once Estonia's father's comrades and were once Oracles but fell into their current form because of their abuse of power.

"Mother, what does torm mean?" Estonia lastly asked his mother.

"It means storm. The storm has come." Estonia's mother said silently to him as the sun set.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK OVER<p>

* * *

><p>HELLO!<p>

OH DEAR GOODNESS. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDTING FOR SO LONG! I'M SO SORRY!

I have no excuses for not updating, so I will try my best to post the next chapter today the earliest or tomorrow at the latest.

This chapter is a bit on Estonia's back story. It has a lot to do with what's going to happen.

Also if some of you were a bit upset that my characters are a bit out of character, I apologize. I made them that way to suit the story. I will try my best to make them more like the character on the actual anime.

And also, torm is really storm in Estonian. And the three figures are NOT Hetalia characters but more of just minions. They work for someone else in the story, that may or not have already appeared in the story. I just decided to call them the Furies because it seemed befitting with the trio of dark figures and all. So yeah, this is mostly a flashback chapter.

So other than that, THANK YOU FOR READING! I haven't written in a while, so Im sorry if its not that good.

People are reading this right?

Please review!


End file.
